


it's always ourselves we find in the sea

by Beleriandings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, the Mighty Nein have a nice calm day at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: A delightful little request I got on tumblr, for Jester and Nott braiding each other's hair at a beach. I hope you enjoy it!!Title is from the very sweet and calm poem "maggie and milly and molly and may" by e.e. cummings.





	it's always ourselves we find in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> A delightful little request I got on tumblr, for Jester and Nott braiding each other's hair at a beach. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Title is from the very sweet and calm poem "maggie and milly and molly and may" by e.e. cummings.

“Jester, look! There are shiny things here in the sand…!”

Jester looked over at Nott, who seemed to be transfixed by a shell, twisting it back and forth so that the light played over the pearlescent interior, looking overjoyed. 

“I’m going to steal every single one of them!” Nott declared, clasping it to her chest. She frowned, suddenly suspicious, holding the shell at arms’ length. “Why has no one done it already? Oh…what if it’s cursed, or trapped somehow, to stop people stealing them?”

“Nott, it’s not really stealing if they’re just shells on the beach. They’re just sort of…there?”

Nott frowned, clearly still doubtful. “I don’t know that much about beaches…but I stole a book of stories for once that seemed to imply that beaches have treasure on them.” Her ears twitched doubtfully. “Is that not true?”

“Well, some beaches definitely do, for sure!” said Jester. “But this one’s just got shells. I mean, I suppose you’re actually stealing them from little, uh, sea animals…” she tilted her head, as she thought about it. “But I don’t think they’re cursed. Or if they were that would be really shitty luck, anyway.”

“Oh.” Nott brightened, dropping down to start collecting shells. “Good enough for me!”

“Have…have you never been to a beach before?” 

“No…I’ve never even seen the sea before” she admitted. She cast it a doubtful look. “It’s very big and kind of scary, but there’s free shells to take so I find it…kind of balances out, I suppose.”

Jester laughed. “Well, I grew up by the sea! You should come to the Menagerie Coast some day, it’s soooo pretty! But! If you want I can show you the way that people there braid the little shiny shells into their hair?”

Nott’s eyes positively shone. “In…mine?” she reached into her hair and tugged doubtfully.

“Sure, if you take your hood off.” Jester gave her an encouraging smile as Nott did so, glancing around suspiciously. But there was no one else close by except for the rest of their friends. Beau and Yasha were playing a game with a net and a ball in the sand a little way off, and Fjord, who they had buried in the sand; he seemed surprisingly content there. Caleb was sitting under a bright yellow beach umbrella wearing Beau’s goggles and the strongest shielding spell he could produce on his skin; the reason he had given for this was that his pale skin burned easily. Sure enough, despite all this he seemed to have already, inexplicably, turned an alarming shade of pink. Not far off, Molly was decorating an elaborate sandcastle, a large glass of some tall colourful drink with lots of umbrellas in it dug down a little in the sand, as Frumpkin watched the sandcastle building intently. Jester looked back at Nott. “It’s just us, after all.”

And so Nott did. And that was how, by the time the sun started to go down over the sea, both Jester and Nott’s hair was festooned with bright little shells. And not long after that, the two of them were laughing and chasing each other into the spray of the waves, and in this moment at least, all their troubles were washed clean by the ever-present sound of the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> .......dark Matt Mercer show us the forbidden beach episode


End file.
